


getaway car

by yonderingly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Car Chase, M/M, Police Chase, Soulmate AU, changlix, contains vulgar words, jisung is a badass whose driving is really goddamn reckless, jisung is the dominant one, minho is a dancer btw, minho just wants to go home, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, shoutout to taylor swift for the idea go buy reputation now, very fuckin' gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderingly/pseuds/yonderingly
Summary: Minho is riding shotgun in a taxi cab and is holding on to the door handle for dear life as the taxi driver, who he finds out is only one year younger than him and is actually his soulmate, tries to lose the police chasing after the both of them.OrA story wherein Lee Minho lives in a world where everyone has a different kind of soulmate power.





	getaway car

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo
> 
> it's yonderingly, the girl whose twitter account got suspended for getting twitter to think that i'm a robot (i'm yuwinils now hi mutuals)
> 
> instead of tea, i am here to serve u some badass minsung. enjoy ur meal boys and girls
> 
> p.s., i changed 00 liners' and jeongin's ages. and yes, i did try to make this cool. i'm just 14 so pls give me a chance okbye

"Call me when you arrive at the bus stop, okay?"

Minho nods at Hyunjin, his best friend and dance buddy, and walks out of the dance studio. That's another request of Hyunjin's, to call him after he leaves the studio to plan for the upcoming dance competition to be held next week in Vegas. It's like any other phone call Minho has had with him over the phone for the past four consecutive days, and it's just his best friend discussing about the contest, anxious that something might go wrong during, after, or before their performance.

Sometimes, it makes Minho wonder if Hyunjin ever gets physically tired, or just tired in general. He's the captain of the dance varsity team in university, and while he excels in dancing, he excels in academics, too. Hyunjin has been a class president of his homeroom class ever since he was in elementary, and to top it all off, he managed to be the top student in high school. He holds a lot of titles inside and outside school, and his journey in achieving those titles were nowhere near easy. He balances his time and is already a pro at it, because Hyunjin has always found the time for studying for finals, for dancing and being the good dance captain he is, and for going on dates with his boyfriend to continue his relationship.

The guy shows his charisma by being dedicated at his work. He just has that magical appeal, is perhaps every girl or boy's prince charming, and a lot of people look up to him as if he's some god who can grant their wishes — though, after getting Hyunjin to have a personal talk with Minho one day when they were both downing glass after glass of wine in the studio, Hyunjin simply tells his best friend that he had never gotten tired.

And that's another trait that makes girls and guys swoon over him. Hyunjin is passionate, hardworking and devoted to dancing and concentrated in making his parents proud, and he has never given up. While Minho tells him that Hwang Hyunjin is just Hwang Hyunjin, a guy who seems to have his whole life planned out already, Hyunjin just gives his older friend a look and tells him _'no'._

Minho thinks differently, though. His best friend already has everything at the age of nineteen — a dancing career, a beautiful house that probably costs more than Minho's goddamn life, loyal friends who have his back all the time, a family that supports him, and a loving soulmate.

Those are things that you have to work your ass for (except maybe the friends part), so if Minho ever gets upset about not having the great life Hyunjin has, then it's _just_ because of his best friend's love life.

Despite being a huge fanboy and shipper of the two, Minho gets jealous a lot. He envies Hyunjin's cute relationship with Seungmin, who just happens to be a singer and a part-time waiter at Minho's favorite restaurant. Whenever Hyunjin isn't working, or isn't with Minho, he would always be found hanging out at Seungmin's house or is in his backyard for a picnic date. Minho often finds the two of them shooting each other short glances and eyeing each other with love evident in their eyes — and most of the time, they never shut up about one another. They're the sweetest couple Minho has ever seen and have the most romantic relationship ever, and seeing Hyunjin have a serious love life with Seungmin while focusing on his studies and career, Minho always ends up questioning himself how the hell he does _it._

Minho sighs to himself and shakes his head. He wishes he knows who his soulmate is so that he can rub it on Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin has always teased him about his nonexistent love life and has always boasted about his relationship. Minho would then tell him to fuck off and go fuck Seungmin instead to laugh it all off, but in actuality, he really just wants to find his soulmate already and experience how it feels like to _be_ loved.

He always wonders how he's going to find his other half. Every pair of soulmates share a soulmate power different from everyone else. They could either have a bad one or a good one, and Hyunjin and Seungmin just happened to have the latter.

They can both communicate with each other by writing on their bodies. Seungmin being a waiter, he always forgets the order, so he usually writes it on his arm. One day, after his shift ended, he bolted to the bathroom to change his clothes and wash off the writings. He was surprised to see the Summation Notation formula written on the palm of the same hand he had — poorly — written an order on, because as far as he remembered, he was _not_ in eighth grade and had not written any Mathematics formula on his palm that afternoon.

Little did he know, tutor Hyunjin had the same writings on his body.

Minho yearns to have that kind of soulmate power. Or a good one, at least. He has never seen any sign of the power he holds, so he has completely given up after a long, exhausting day in trying to find out his shared faculty. At this point, he just wants someone, soulmate or not, to love him as much as Hyunjin loves Seungmin and vice versa. At this point, he’s become desperate.

Sure, he has already went on three Tinder dates and two blind dates that Hyunjin had forced him to go to, but he never felt a spark in between them. He used to think that it was because they were not actually soulmates that he never felt any sort of connection, but he and Hyunjin have friends who are in a long-term relationship with someone who is _not_ their soulmate — and spoiler alert: they’re perfect for one another.

One time, Minho's friend Jeongin told him to just live his life and forget all of his problems because, as stupid and cringeworthy as it sounds, _‘YOLO’._ The younger jokingly said, and Minho quotes, _"It's better to enjoy your life when you're young and have no soulmate instead of being old as shit with the love of your life and unable to walk, don't you think?"._ Minho just gave him a laugh and silently agreed with him. His friend had a point, so now, while he's still nineteen years old, turning twenty in a few months, he's going to live his life as if he's going to die the next day.

And that includes not getting jealous over the whole soulmates shit.

Minho makes his way out of the building and walks toward the bus stop. He unzips the zipper of the front pocket of his training bag and fishes his phone out. He unlocks it and types in Hyunjin's number into the keypad and calls him.

His phone vibrates a few times before Hyunjin picks up the call and greets him. He enthusiastically screamed into the phone so loud that Minho flinches and moves his phone away from his ear. After the screaming has ended, he replies.

"Do you want me to be a deaf dancer?"

 _"No,"_ Hyunjin quickly responds. _"Considering that you're one of the best dancers in the team, have amazing vocals, and is surprisingly good at rap. We don't want to lose a great soul."_

"Thank you for your concern."

 _"So anyway, I have to talk to you about the positions for the final stage."_ Hyunjin drops the happy tone and instantly turns serious. He can change moods in just a millisecond when it comes to work, so Minho never tries to annoy him if he’s this serious. _"Charlie can't get the steps right for the chorus, so I'm thinking of replacing him with you instead. Think you can handle it?"_

"Charlie?" Minho repeats his fellow dance member's name in surprise. "Didn't he get the steps right earlier?"

He hears Hyunjin sigh. _"That was a one time thing, I guess. During the individual practices, I noticed that he couldn't get them right. He kept on falling behind. He ended up apologizing to me after and assured me that he'd do better during the actual performance."_

"Don't go too hard on him," says Minho. "He just joined a month ago, remember? It must be pressuring him that he can't get the moves correctly."

_"Jeez. You always have a point."_

Minho chuckles and continues on. He takes a seat on the waiting shed and pulls his duffel bag close to his chest. In his mind, he wishes that a bus, taxi, or any kind of vehicle, passes by the street with a driver kind enough to offer him a ride back home at this hour.

It's late. It’s already 2 AM and barely any vehicle passes by the area at night, so it’s pretty dead silent. The only things that Minho can hear are the rusting of leaves caused by the blowing wind, his loudmouth of a best friend, and his own breathing over Hyunjin’s seemingly never-ending bickering. He relaxes and leans back on his seat, eventually closing his eyes as he continues to listen to Hyunjin’s complaints.

Suddenly, Minho hears the loud roar of a car engine from a distance, and he opens his eyes fast to look at the source of the sound. When he sees a yellow taxi cab at the other end of the road, he instantly stands back up on his two feet and waves at the taxi, hoping that the driver understands how desperate he is for a ride home.

_Kind of odd that the cab's going that fast though... is the driver drunk?_

Minho shrugs it off right after. At this point, he honestly will not care if the taxi driver has had a few drinks. His house is thirty minutes away from the studio, and he's _definitely_ not going to risk walking in the dead of night alone. He thinks that this is a much better option, then because if the driver really is drunk, he can just simply take the wheel and drive himself home. It is a crazy, terrible, and _completely_ stupid plan, but he thinks otherwise.

Minho holds the strap of his training bag tight and walks over to the taxi as soon as it pulls to a stop in front of him. He opens the door, bows down a bit to look at the man sitting in the driver's seat, and flashes him his signature smile.

But once he notices that the taxi driver actually looks like a teenager (who is probably just a few years younger than him), wearing all dark clothes, so dark that Minho can hardly see him under the dim streetlights, his smile immediately falters and turns into a frown instead. 

"Aren't you too young to be a taxi driver?" Minho slips, and right after he said his thoughts out loud, he puts a hand over his mouth. "Shit, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude—"

"Shut up."

"Whoa, holy fuck!"

_"Minho? Are you okay?"_

Minho takes a few steps away from the cab, clutching his phone (that is still on an ongoing call with Hyunjin) on his chest.

He unexpectedly starts to shake, his legs almost giving out when he sees what just happened before him, and he is taken by complete surprise.

The taxi driver has his gun drawn at him.

And the guy’s pointer finger is millimeters away from the trigger.

Minho doesn't know what to do, so he merely stands still right in front of the guy stiff and frozen (kind of. He’s shaken up really badly and he can scarcely utter a word out). At the other end of the line, Hyunjin's screaming at him once again, although he doesn’t sound nowhere near enthusiastic. No matter how loud he shouts or calls for Minho's name, the boy doesn't budge, because he has blocked all his senses and has put his focus on the pistol being aimed at him right now.

Minho wants to use the remaining energy he has left to sprint back to the dance studio and go back to where Hyunjin's at, but then he remembers that the guy has a firearm. With one perfect shot, he will get knocked out. His trembling legs will also be no help at all, and honestly speaking, he just isn’t ready to die tonight.

"Any last words?" the driver asks him. His flat and gravelly voice makes him twice as scary.

 _"W-Who the fuck a-are y-you?"_ Minho stutters. He doesn't know why he said that when he could have said something much more meaningful.

The taxi driver rolls his eyes at him. "Lame."

As Minho sees the guy pull the trigger of his 0.50 caliber Desert Eagle, he closes his eyes and hugs himself as if it will miraculously protect him from the bullet. He hears the sound of the gunshot next, one that sends a shiver down his spine and for goosebumps to appear on his skin, and the sound rings in his ears for a few seconds. Minho expects to feel the tip of the bullet pierce his pale white skin and for blood to soak his white Adidas shirt, though, when he opens his eyes a little while later, he finds himself to be in perfect condition.

No wound, no blood, no bullet.

And so, Hyunjin screams:

_"Oh God, Minho, was that the sound of a gunshot? Fuck, where are you?!"_

And the taxi driver says:

_"Y-You're... You're okay?”_

Minho meets the wide and stunned eyes of his (almost) murderer.

_I'm perfectly fine? What the hell, did he accidentally shoot something else and not me?_

"Fuck," the young black-haired driver cusses under his breath as the situation dawns on him:

This dude who he just tried to kill is his soulmate.

Minho realizes it later on when he starts to question how and why the living hell there’s no blood on his body.

"Oh my God, _you're_ my soulmate?" Minho exclaims, baffled and astonished that this is the guy whom he's going to spend the rest of his life with. A guy who just tried to harm him. "The bullet... it bounced off, didn't it?"

After three seconds of uncomfortable silence, the driver replies: "It did."

 _"Unbelievable!"_ Minho remarks, throwing his hands up in the air. He’s sort of frustrated that this is how he meets his soulmate, but then the voice in his head tells him to be grateful that he isn’t dead. "And to think that my last words were going to be— wait, wait, what's that sound?"

It's quiet once again as Minho tries to figure out what the faint sound he hears is, but his taxi driver knows better than that.

When he hears the sharp blaring sounds of the sirens of a police car, much like an ambulance's, the young driver tenses and hovers his foot above the gas pedal.

"Hey, Minho! Or whatever the fuck your name is," the boy starts, which makes Minho snap his attention back to him. "I'm Han Jisung, nineteen years old, and is supposedly your soulmate. Listen, I’m currently being chased by the police—"

"The police?!"

" _—so,_ if you cooperate and get in the car right now, then your efforts of not getting the _both_ of us arrested will be very much appreciated." Jisung pats the leather seat next to him and gives Minho a small smile.

"I never imagined meeting my soulmate like this," Jisung laughs to himself. "Cool."

"Hey!"

Minho hears the gruff voice of a middle-aged man at where he's currently standing. To his left, at the other end of the street near the traffic light, stands a police officer about five inches taller than him. He's aiming a G18C pistol at Minho while another handgun is safely hidden in the holster around his waist. Minho's eyes get bigger than it already is when more cops file out of the police cars in front of him.

Cue the trembling of his legs.

"This is the police! Drop everything you are holding and put both of your hands in the air," the police officer that has his gun targeted at Minho threatens. "Stay calm and don't do anything, or else we're going to have to shoot."

"Shit,” Jisung curses another time. “Minho, get in!”

Alarmed and confused, said boy quickly shoves his training bag in the passenger's seat and hops in the car. Before he can even close the door properly, Jisung had already driven off to who-knows-where.

_"Dude, are you still there? What the hell is happening?"_

_Right. I forgot about Hyunjin._

"Oh, uh, hi," Minho says. "I'm fine, don't worry about me.”

_“That’s good, but why do I hear sirens?”_

Minho doesn’t answer him. “Look, I gotta go now, okay? I'm in the middle of something deadly— er, urgent. I promise I’ll call you back later. Just, oh, I don’t know, text whatever you want to say for the meantime? I really have to go, bye!"

He ends the call and holds the door handle tight, afraid that he might hit his head on the window or might accidentally fling himself on Jisung whenever the younger doesn't slow down for the speed bumps ahead or whenever he takes a sharp turn. Minho looks behind him to find that the police are slowly gaining on them. His stomach drops and he loses the color on his face.

"I don't know if you know this, but, uh, the police are less than 30 feet away from us."

"I can see that," Jisung replies, "and I can see that you're pretty close with your friend over there. Can you call this number for me? Since you're done talking anyways."

Jisung hands Minho a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. Minho decides not to question anything and follows his soulmate's orders, typing the number carefully into the keypad of his iPhone.

His phone rings for a few seconds until someone picks up.

 _"Yo, who's this?”_ a guy with a voice way deeper than Minho’s pipes up. Minho guesses he’s already in his mid-30’s or something.

Jisung puts the phone on speaker. "Felix, it's Jisung. The plan failed and Alistair managed to call the cops before he died."

 _Felix? Isn’t that a teenager’s name?_ Minho thinks to himself, and then he realizes. _For crying out loud, this guy with a deep-ass voice is Jisung’s age? His voice is deeper than the police officer’s!_

 _"Alistair fucking died?"_ Felix exclaims.

"Yeah—"

Jisung overtakes the vehicle in front of him and steps on the gas pedal harder. Minho lets out a yelp and hits his head on the window.

"—and I have the invitations. I just have to lose the fucking police trailing after me. Well, us, actually — I'm with my soulmate, but that doesn't matter right now. Use your brain and lead me to wherever."

 _"You're unbelievable."_ the Felix guy groans.

"That's what I told him," Minho mumbles, then hits his head on the taxi's roof this time. "Ow! Jisung, be fucking careful!”

In reply, Jisung scrunches up his nose and sticks his tongue out. He looks at the rear view mirror and realizes that there are, in fact, three patrol cars chasing after them.

Jisung observes his surroundings. They're currently in Jayu Street, one of the most crowded streets in Seoul for having so many stalls and stores set up on the sidewalk. Though, one side of the road is under construction and vehicles are obligated to pass on the other side. Cars going north and south are alternating turns to move with the help of a security guard at the end of the construction lot. It's also mandatory for people to pass on the sidewalk of the used road, so no stalls or stores are located there.

Jisung looks at the sidewalk. No one is there at the moment — okay, well, except for the old man who is about to cross the street. He spots two red fireplugs stationed about 70 feet away from each other while a light pole stands in between the two. A wonderful, yet horrible idea comes to his mind, and maybe it will be better if he thinks of a different plan, but no, he’s going with the much more stupid one.

_If the first fire hydrant is farther from the streetlight than the second fire hydrant, then...?_

Jisung envisions a mini execution of his plan and smirks right after.

"Why are you smirking?" Minho asks out of the blue. "You're not going to do anything dumb, are you?"

"Hold on tight, sweetheart," Jisung winks at him. "We're getting out of this alive together, remember?"

Minho is close to cringing, but the sheriff from earlier interrupts him.

"Hey!" said guy barks from behind. "We advice you to stop the vehicle immediately, lest, we will shoot!"

But Jisung ignores him. He steers to the right, putting on a little more gas, and drives straight ahead to the first fire hydrant, honking the horn of the cab for the man crossing the street to stop going anywhere near them. He then takes a hard left turn, letting Minho's side of the car tilt as the right front and back tires graze over the red fireplug.

And with a little more push of Jisung’s efforts in maneuvering the cab to his and Minho’s safety, he steers to the right, the soul leaving his body immediately as he feels the car leave the ground.

 _"Ahhh!"_ Minho screams at the top of his lungs when the taxi cab hovers in the air for about five seconds. _"Goodness gracious— JISUNG!"_

The car tilts to the left again due to the landing. Gravity pulls Minho towards Jisung's side of the car and he holds onto the assist handle and the grip on his phone tightens. He clenches his teeth as he watches Jisung do some sketchy shit with his driving, zigzagging past the lampposts and the fire hydrants that are blocking their way.

The younger’s driving has gotten them somewhere, though. The distance between them and the police doubled, and as if the Heavens have finally spoken to them, two of the patrol cars fell for the trick. After the risky stunt Jisung has pulled, both him and Minho were given the chance to breathe for a second and keep their minds running.

"Can you drive?" Jisung asks when he notices the last police car start to pick up its pace.

"I can, but I'm not the type to run over fire hydrants and almost crash a fucking vehicle into a light pole!"

Jisung throws Minho a hard glare before putting his attention back on the road. "Can you shoot then?"

"A gun? I mean, I play Battlefield and my highest number of kills is 19, but I don't think I can kill that many people in real life," Minho answers in panic, still watching the only police car left try to catch up with the taxi. He then realizes what Jisung's suggesting. "No, oh no. Han Jisung, I am _not_ going to kill a person right after you attempted to kill me. This isn't the _Purge,_ because as far as I know, crime is still illegal!"

"Relax, I wasn't suggesting that. I just wanted you to shoot at the wheels so that they'll crash."

Minho gives him a look.

"Not in the murderer way!"

 _"Jisung,"_ Felix suddenly speaks out of nowhere, _"in approximately 15 seconds, you're going to have to turn right to get to Dowon Avenue. The road is wide enough and almost no one goes there, so if you can get that Minho guy to shoot at the police, then the chances of you losing the police is high."_

"Thanks Felix."

_"Also, Changbin is nearby with his ugly motorcycle. He was thoughtful enough to be your backup, so you better thank him when you get back to the quarters."_

"I think we can handle the police on our own," Jisung says, "but thank you anyway."

At the count of Felix’ countdown, Jisung turns a hard right and nearly knocks the life out of Minho for the umpteenth time tonight. He then grins as he sees the remaining patrol car almost run into the convenience store and causing a commotion to erupt in the street.

As instructed earlier by his soulmate, Minho opens the small compartment in front of him and gets ahold of Jisung’s spare 9mm handgun. The metal part shines under the flashlight of Minho's phone, and he shivers when he accidentally touches the muzzle.

"I hope you've picked up a few things from playing FPS games," Jisung comments and glances at him. "Do you know how to reload a pistol? And to shoot?"

"Yes?" Minho answers him. It sounds more of a question than a statement, and Jisung instantly does not buy it.

So, he heaves a sigh and starts to give his senior instructions.

"Eject the magazine by pressing on the side of the handgrip. Get it and insert the ammo with the round side of the bullet forward. The ammo is in the compartment. Get everything that you can find and fill the magazine until it's full."

With quite shaky hands, Minho obeys. He digs into the compartment again, this time without any light source to guide him, and struggles to find the ammunition. He touches the things inside and lets his hand wander around the compartment. He can feel house keys, passports, laminated IDs, and… _a plastic bag?_

Out of curiosity, Minho yanks the plastic bag out of the hollow and inspects it. Inside are tiny bronze and golden bullets, ones that he usually sees whenever he plays FPS games.

And look, he’s no professional or whatever, but _fuck it,_ he says in his mind, and assumes that these are the 9mm ammo Jisung’s talking about. He carefully inserts them into the empty magazine one by one, each touch of every round-shaped pellet giving him the instant creeps.

Once he’s done, Minho puts the magazine back in place. He pulls the slide and releases it to chamber a round, and the boy jumps in his seat a bit when he hears a click come from the handgun.

He unbuckles his seatbelt and sets his phone on the seat. As Jisung rolls the window down, Minho suddenly loses his mind, as if snapping back into reality and realizing what he’s about to do.

"Wait, I can't do this," he says. He is already trembling hard, again, yet he hasn't even tried to shoot. "I-I'm... I'm _not_ supposed to do this. I'm supposed to be home with my mom and my sister right now, n-not... not g-going around the city with cops ch-chasing me!"

Silence takes over the car for a moment. Minho stares outside his seat’s open window, watching the streetlights and buildings pass by him in a blur. The wailing sounds of the patrol car’s sirens are ringing in his ears, and his heartbeat quickens when the thought of him getting arrested crosses his mind.

Minho inhales the air hitting his face and calms down just a bit, until Jisung sneakily intertwines his fingers with his soulmate’s, the action making Minho’s heart pound faster on his chest.

He forgets how to breathe for a second.

"Minho, face me," Jisung tells him in a whisper with his eyes still glued to the road of Dowon Avenue. "Face me. Right now."

Minho faces him, clueless of what's about to happen, and innocently lets out a _"What?"._

Jisung, with only one hand on the steering wheel and the other still holding Minho's hand, averts his gaze from the road and stares into Minho's dark, brown eyes. Neither of them moves the whole three seconds they've been gawking at each other, but seeing that they might crash at any moment, Jisung finally moves his face closer to the older’s and connects his lips with his.

Minho’s eyes instantly widen. Okay, this is definitely not the perfect time to kiss someone, because if it isn’t any more obvious, the cops are _chasing them._ And Jisung has both of his eyes closed. Once they crash, they’d be smack dead into a wall.

Though, Minho eventually brushes it off and doesn’t care.

The kiss doesn't last long (unfortunately), but it lasts long enough for the older’s face to burn and turn into a bright shade of red. Jisung immediately puts his attention back to the road after he pulls away, and before he lets go of Minho's hand, he squeezes it.

"You'll do just fine," Jisung grins at him. "How many times should I tell you that we're going to survive this thing together?"

If it’s even possible, Minho turns a shade darker. All his nerves are suddenly gone.

He gets a huge surge of confidence run through him, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Jisung silently cheering him on. 

Minho kneels on the leather seat and sticks his head out of the open window. He aligns his sight with the target — the front tire of the vehicle — and gently places his index finger on the trigger.

The policeman seems to realize what Minho's about to do, because the car suddenly starts to switch lanes after Minho has drawn his gun.

Luckily, Minho has good aim. The patrol car stays still in one lane for a while, and he takes this as an opportunity to shoot.

He rests his index finger on the trigger and reluctantly pulls it. His hand becomes unsteady due to the force of the bullet being shot. Minho is close to letting the gun fall out of his hand, but he luckily catches it with his other hand. Seeing the patrol car stay still in the road, he tries again.

He shoots at the vehicle once, twice, thrice, and finally, it starts to lose its balance. The tires screech on the road, leaving temporary black tread marks on the street. With the rearview mirror, Minho sees the driver frantically maneuvering the steering wheel left and right. The dancer holds a mini celebration in his mind and climbs back into his seat and leaves the rest of the work to the mysterious guy named Changbin.

Minho’s eyes land on the sideview mirror. A jet black motorcycle appears right beside the patrol car. A lanky teenager, who doesn’t look that much younger than Minho, pulls out a handgun and shoots at the back tires. Changbin, Minho assumes, rams into the bumper of the police car and sends them to teeter on the road even more.

"Jesus, shouldn't the police be better than this?"

Minho watches the white patrol car slide side to side, the driver frantically pulling the e-brake and lurching forward into the steering wheel along with the two other sheriffs in the car with him.

As the vehicle gets smaller and smaller and soon become a dot in Minho’s line of sight, Changbin catches up with the taxi cab on his motorcycle.

Jisung drives to random places in case the police jumps on them again. After getting told by Felix that the coast is clear, he leans back into his seat and drives slower.

"God, that was fucking traumatizing." Jisung laughs, wiping away the sweat on his temple and forehead.

"I almost died four times tonight," Minho says. "Once by the police, and three times by you."

Minho sees Jisung's eyebrows raise and his forehead crease with confusion. "Three times? You mean, once?"

"No, _three times._ You tried to kill me at the bus stop, another with your reckless driving, and another with… you know, the thing you did to me. To calm my nerves down."

Not wanting to talk about the embarrassing (but romantic, one can say) kiss, Jisung talks about his “attempted murder” on Minho. "The first time was more of injuring you so that I could buy more time for my great escape," Jisung deadpans. "I wasn't planning on killing you. I am, and I repeat, _not_ a murderer."

"You pointed the pistol at my chest," Minho shoots back.

Jisung shrugs. "I wanted to be intimidating."

 _"He tries to be dominant,"_ Felix abruptly blurts out and completely startles the both of them. _"Oh, sorry. I'm still here. Surprise!"_

"So that explains the wink, the smirk, and the pet names." Minho snorts. "Oh, and also the kiss."

 _"The kiss?!"_ Felix suddenly cries and his voice turns high-pitched. _"You guys kissed during your first meeting? And worse, when I was still on the line with you both? Damn, I kissed Changbin_ only _after our second date! Minho, you really have Jisung wrapped around your finger."_

A groan comes from Jisung. "Shut up Felix."

_"Whatever. Be here in five minutes or so, okay? I'm getting cold as hell here without Changbin near me. He must be cold, too."_

And just like that, Jisung nods, Felix ends the call, while Minho cluelessly figures out what Felix meant.

"Both of their body temperatures drop when they're far away from each other, so to prevent from getting hypothermia, they stick together like glue. Being near each other is what keeps them warm." Jisung breaks the silence a little while later when his mind tells him that Minho’s waiting for an answer. Soulmates indeed. "If they're too far away from one another, then the both of them might die because of their low temperature."

"That's cool," says Minho, "but terrifying, too."

"I'm just glad that this is the power that we got," Jisung says. "I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me. Physically, though. I don’t know if applies mentally.”

"Hold on."

"What?"

"If I can't hurt you, injure you, and kill you in any way, shape, or form, then does that mean that I can't give you any hickeys?"

"Minho, what the _fuck—_ "

"I'm just asking!"

"And I'm just _so_ lucky that Felix didn't get to hear this." Jisung bangs his head on the steering wheel as Minho laughs at him.

“Well, you can’t blame me. Curiosity got to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE U TRY TO ATTACK ME: i had no intentions in copying the other minsung fic called "breakaway". i never knew about the fic. my sole inspiration for this story was taylor's song "getaway car" from her album "reputation" (buy on itunes now), so yanno that i wasn't trying to copy the writer!!
> 
> (that fic was rlly good btw u should go read, it's by Avagina)


End file.
